coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9678 (28th January 2019)
Plot Amy receives a text confirming the termination will take place next Friday. She seems reluctant about the news and Tracy and Steve try to empathise with her. Tyrone is frosty with Evelyn as she packs for her holiday and she senses something is wrong. Sarah is embarrassed to see a smiling Adam in the cafe as she breakfasts with Gary. Steve confides in Abi about the baby and she tells him it’s Amy’s choice whether she keeps the baby, not his or Tracy’s. Having to refuse Peter’s request to look over the boat because of his workload, Kevin thinks Abi might be good for the job. Nick and David go to sign the lease for the new barber shop. Amy admits to Steve she’s confused about how she feels. He assures her she’ll have his support whatever she decides. Tyler sends her a text saying they need to talk. Sporting a black eye, Seb tells Gary he has the twins’ adoption hearing tomorrow and needs work to be able to prove to the panel he can provide for them. Gary has to refuse him. Sarah feels guilty as she listens to them talk. Simon passes a message on from Tyler to Amy that she’s to get rid of the baby. She’s determined to make him face up to his responsibilities. Kevin takes Tyrone to task for not concentrating on his work and he tells him what he learned from James. Tracy is not pleased to learn from Steve about Amy’s second thoughts. Amy finds Tyler and his gang and angers him when the other lads realise he got an underage girl pregnant. He yells at her to get an abortion and isn’t concerned when she falls off the pavement. Shona, out walking David, runs up and helps her. Abi looks over the boat for Peter and diagnoses a seized engine. Adam is in a foul mood, bored with his work and lack of purpose in life. Nick and David make initial plans for the layout of the barber shop, refusing Audrey’s offer of help. Sarah apologises to Adam for leading him on. She asks him to represent Seb for free at the hearing. Tyrone can’t stand holding in his anger anymore and tells Evelyn what James told him. Having been returned to the flat by Shona, Tracy wants to know what Amy was doing with Tyler and suddenly realises who the father of the baby is. Cast Regular cast *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Lad - Nathan Lea Places *Coronation Street *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Mawdsley Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Gary Windass Construction - Yard *Barlow Legal Services *Unknown street Notes *The scene between Amy Barlow and Tyler Jefferies gang was recorded on a portion of the MediaCity studios site used for vehicle parking and other ancillary matters. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve assures Amy he will support her if she cancels her termination and looks at other options. Despite her reservations, Tracy agrees that only Amy can decide the baby's future. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,231,437 viewers (2nd place - this was the highest rated episode of the year). Category:2019 episodes